Archer
Archer Attwater is a fan character belonging to the Splatoon universe. He is an albino Octoling and former member of the Octarian army, who defected shortly after hearing the calamari inkantation sung by the Squid Sisters during the events of Splatoon 2. He now resides in Inkopolis, living with Nate and Cherry. Archer is fairly level headed and logical. He's skilled at repairing things, but unlike most other octolings, he doesn’t have an active interest in machinery and technology, instead preferring reading and, oddly enough, gardening. He enjoys solitude and is somewhat of a lone wolf, however he cares very deeply for those he considers friends, and is actually very affectionate. Archer's parents were very high ranking octarians, however they were ashamed of Archer due to his albinism (which caused him to be labeled as defective). Not wanting their reputation ruined by their son, they sought help from their friend, the Octo Samurai, who agreed to help train Archer personally in hopes that the latter would become skilled enough that his liability would be overshadowed by his strength. Over time the samurai began to warm up to Archer and the octoling eventually started to see his mentor as more of a fatherly figure than that of his own family. Appearance Due to his albinism, Archer has extremely pale skin and white hair, which is long and typically worn in a high ponytail, styled exactly like Octo Samurai's. His eyes are reddish pink with light blue pupils and he has a small scar over his right eye. Like other octolings, he has rounded ears, both pierced with two studs in each (The outside studs being slightly larger than the inner ones). His default ink colour is fuschia. His normal outfit consists of a black inky rider jacket along with black pants and his old Neo Octoling Boots. Relationships Nate a Though younger than Nate by a year, Archer is far more mature and intelligent than him. Both are very aware of this, but Archer is patient if/when Nate struggles, and frequently offers to help the latter if he doesn’t understand something. Archer is always much more calm and rational, and helps keep Nate from being as reckless as he would be otherwise. Cherry Archer holds a large amount of respect for Cherry, being the one who first took him in when he arrived in Inkopolis and shortly after inviting him to stay with her and Nate permenantly. Unlike Nate, he doesn't seem to mind her cheerful attitude, and finds it a refreshing change from the strict, serious environment he grew up in. Ryan Being an octoling like himself, Archer tends to find it easier to confide in Ryan than Nate or Cherry when it comes to certain things. Lucy Archer met Lucy when he was younger, and whilst Lucy remained extremely shy and quiet towards him at first, the two formed a bond over both being seen as defective, and Archer would frequently stick up for the timid octotrooper. gallery 073D1737-77F0-4C8F-A160-41882B58F880.jpeg 42162DDE-D32A-4118-8B38-5FC05BB75AF9.png 79E7AEB0-366D-4E85-B6A8-7437C83443F2.jpeg 28562425-26B5-45FC-A12B-896914586F9B.jpeg BF353BFD-B2AD-4402-BE46-76AAC9DFB064.jpeg BDB36A7A-5FBB-409C-B12B-6DCACEBE36FA.jpeg 939DC647-DD71-4E5E-A4A4-AC5945C74FC6.jpeg Random information/trivia -Archer mains the regular and Kensa Dynamo roller, but also occasionally uses an octobrush. due to his albinism, Archer gets sunburned easily and rarely goes outside during summer. -He makes up a variety of stories about how he got his scar, (mostly involving salmonids) but they’re all lies; in reality he got it falling down a flight of stairs. -He is a big fan of Callie, and has a slight crush on her. -Archer's love for plants began when he reached the surface, as he’d seen very little flora underground.